She-venom : symbiote is not enough
by William Michael
Summary: A story of She-venom with sexual contents


**A story of She-venom with sexual contents**

The evening was rather quiet for Emily and Ben.

They had been best friends for a long time but it wasn't enough for Emily who wanted something more.

\- Ben, can I ask you a question ? she said to him.

\- Of course you can, he answered.

She hesitated then she kissed him.

He loved it even if he had been too shy to ask her.

\- Can we do it again ? Ben asked.

They kissed one more time with the tongue.

After the kiss Ben said to Emily "I really think we should date together".

She smiled at him, "Great" is the only word she was able to pronounce.

Then she looked at her watch and told to Ben "Sorry I have to go, see you tomorrow".

They kissed one last time before she left.

On her way back to home she felt that something was following her.

It was late and streets were empty.

She suddenly saw a black liquid on the floor.

"Is this thing moving ?" she asked herself.

The black goo approached her.

"What do you want ?", she asked.

The goo sprang on to her.

It begins by her feet.

Emily screamed but nobody heard her.

The goo soon reached her vagina.

She felt excited even if she was afraid.

She put her hands on her vagina to prevent the goo to penetrate her.

She was still a virgin and she didn't want lost her virginity with that thing.

But the goo spread on her hands and entered her vagina.

Emily screamed with pleasure.

"Whatever this thing is it's amazing", she thought.

It reached her back and she cried "Yessss !".

The feeling was just above all she could have ever imagine.

The goo stopped at her shoulders.

"Did you finish to cover me ?", she asked.

"That's up to you", a voice answered.

"What do you mean ?"

"If you want to fully bond, your entire body will be covered even your head"

"As you want, I like it that way"

"We won't do anything without your permission but ..."

"But ...?"

"We'll have to leave your body by tomorrow if we didn't fully bond"

"No way ! Bond with me right now", she answered back.

The symbiote then spread over her head.

Emily's head had now fangs and big white eyes.

Back to her home she saw herself in the mirror.

"I don't want to like that, I need Ben to love me after all", she complained.

"You can your appearance whenever you like, you don't even need to wear clothes, and you're stronger than you could imagine".

The symbiote showed Emily all his new powers.

Emily was then able to get bigger breats.

"Ben will love them", she thought.

"Of course he will", the symbiote answered.

"I want to see him immediatly", she thought to herself.

"Why that ?", the symbiote asked.

"I want him to make me love, I have been waiting too much for that".

"So let's go !" The symbiote answered.

Emily went into Ben's home by shooting some spider webs.

She went into his room.

He was sleeping, she didn't turn on the light and began to kiss him.

Ben first thought he was dreaming.

Then he realized Emily was really there.

"How did you get into my house ?", he asked.

"It doesn't matter", she answered.

She continued to kiss him.

Ben was unable to prevent her to kiss him.

"Is she stronger than me ?" he thought.

He really loved her way of kissing but he was also very surprised.

Emily stopped to kiss him.

"Of course", he answered.

"Take off your clothes now", she said to him.

Ben did it and answered : "Now it's your turn".

Emily's clothes just disappeared because of the symbiote.

"Wha's the hell ?", Ben shouted.

Emily didn't answer and took Ben's dick to put it in her vagina.

She was terribly excited and the black goo appeared on her face with the fangs.

She realized she felt stronger when the black goo was all over her head.

But Ben screamed when he saw her face above him.

"Don't be afraid my love, it's still me", she told him.

The symbiote told to her "You have to show him our power if you want him to understand you".

"How can I do that ?", she asked.

"Let me do" , the symbiote answered her.

Ben's dick was still stucked in Emily's vagina.

The black goo spread over Ben's dick.

"Your dick is getting so big, this is incredible !" Emily shooted.

Ben got excited, he wanted all his body to be covered by the liquid that was covering

his dick.

He was not afraid anymore of Emily's face.

He wanted to be like her, to feel all that power trough his body.

"Give me more of it, and I will send to heaven", he said.

"Anything you want my love, I will turn you into a real beast"

The symbiote spread over Ben's body.

Ben got fangs on his face like Emily.

He was taller and bigger.

He was like a giant.

"I will fuck you in a way you can't even imagine" he said to her.

He then punched his dick into her vagina with all his strengh.

Seventy five percent of the symbiote went into Ben's body.

Emily was screaming of orgasmic pleasure.

She tought "He was so right, it's so good when we both have the symbiote inside us".

After the sexual act Emily got back her part of the symbiote.

Both of them had half of symbiote that was regenarating inside us.

She finally told him "You're a god and I'm your godess".


End file.
